


Five Things Kíli and Tauriel Do Well Together [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tauriel," Legolas speaks in Sindarin, his gaze coldly unamused, "put down the dwarf."</p><p>Story written by gnimaerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Kíli and Tauriel Do Well Together [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things Kili and Tauriel do well together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115320) by [gnimaerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnimaerd/pseuds/gnimaerd). 



Music: 

"St. Kilda Wedding Pjotr" by Kathryn Tickell, from The Gathering

 

Length:

22 minutes, 55 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 21 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Five%20Things%20Kili%20and%20Tauriel%20Do%20Well%20Together%20by%20Gnimaerd.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051209.zip)

M4B - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/4620150512110.zip)


End file.
